With rapid development of display technology, a display device with touch control function is becoming more and more popular due to its advantages such as visualization operation. The existing display device with touch control function can be generally classified as an on-cell touch panel and an in-cell touch panel according to a relative position between a touch panel and a display panel. As compared with the on-cell touch panel, the in-cell touch panel has less thickness and higher light transmittance.
In the existing OLED display panel, each OLED achieves display by driving to emit light using an OLED drive circuit including a plurality of Thin Film Transistors (TFT) switches within one pixel unit on the array substrate. For the in-cell touch panel, a touch sensor and a touch screen drive circuit are manufactured in each pixel unit on the array substrate by using the array process similarly. If the touch sensor and the touch screen drive circuit are directly superposed into the OLED pixel, a certain number of touch screen drive circuits TFT are add necessarily, thus it is needed to occupy a certain space of the pixel unit, and since the OLED and the touch screen are driven by a single drive circuit, crosstalk between an OLED drive signal and a touch screen drive signal may be caused easily.